Student Relations
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Professor Cullen is having a HARD time literally with his new TA and he doesn't know what to do, can she help him with his problem?


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Student Relations**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Word count: 9,145**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary: Professor Cullen is having a HARD time literally with his new TA and he doesn't know what to do, can she help him with his problem?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental.**

"I need you," she says, making my cock spring to attention.

She needs us?

As I will him back down before I embarrass myself in front of my sweet Isabella, I look up at her and ask, "Yes, what do you need?"

"Well, I've been looking for you everywhere so we could go over these final papers before your meeting."

She saunters into my office and bends her amazing body over my desk, giving me a full view of that luscious cleavage she's sporting. Thank God for Victoria's Secret and those amazing bras they sell. I could look at her cleavage all day. I just want to motorboat it for hours and then kiss and suck those nipples until they turn purple. Yep, so much for the fucking hard-on.

God, why does this girl have this effect on me?

The one girl I can't have when she's the one I want so damn bad. Just one taste, one lick, that's all I'm asking for. Is that too much?

As she flips her hair over her shoulder, I bite back a moan. _That wouldn't be professional at all_, I tell myself as I stare at her tits.

God, they look good enough to eat.

"Professor Cullen, are you listening to me at all?" she asks, as she looks at me with those big doe eyes and pouty lips I want wrapped around my cock as I plunge deep into her throat.

Ah fuck, this hard-on is never going away with this hottie in my office. Shit, I'm going to have to go jack off again in the bathroom. That's twice already today. People are going to think I have an upset stomach or something.

"Huh! What? I'm sorry. My mind is on the presentation. I'm sorry, Isabella. I wasn't ignoring you on purpose." No, my cock tells me as he's straining against the zipper of my pants trying to break free; his only thought is that he wants to get up close and personal with Ms. Swan.

"It's Bella, Professor Cullen. How many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Bella. I'm only called Isabella when I'm in trouble," she implores.

"You are trouble; that's my problem," I mutter under my breath, low enough that she can't hear me, or so I thought – until I see her eyes grow as big as saucers at my words.

Oh shit! I hope she doesn't run to the Dean, lodging a complaint against me. My father will kick my ass if he feels I'm being disrespectful in any way.

"Pardon me, did you say something?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Just … thinking aloud, my apologies," I mutter distractedly.

Now please move a little to the right. I can almost see your nipple. I swear! Instead of a thirty-eight-year-old, professional man, I've reverted to a horny teenager in minutes. The things she does to my body…it's amazing; didn't even realize I had it in me.

"Okay, so here's what I have for you with regard to the paper that I've looked over..." Isabella continues on, and I tune her out. My mind focuses on taking in her beautiful body. Her smooth skin and soft curves are silently calling to me. The problem with all this, she's my new TA, my new twenty-fiveyearold assistant, and I have the hots for her. I can't get her out of my head. My entire focus is how to get her in my bed and on my cock.

I watch her every day. The way she tucks her hair behind her ear when she is confused, the way she studies her computer screen when she's deep in thought. I focus on it all. The one that always does me in is the way she twirls her hair around her pointer finger. Some days I can barely get any work done for watching her. I can't help it. She is beautiful inside and out, and her laugh is as infectious as her personality. Isabella is curvy with a perfect set of tits, and she has these legs that I swear go on for miles. She has a snarkiness to her personality that I adore, but I've always made sure I admire her from afar.

I can't let myself get close. It goes against everything I believe. I can't make a pass at my TA. The university would have a field day with that one.

Oh, but her cleavage alone tempts my ethics daily, and some days I almost think to hell with the university and the dean!

Time to excuse myself once again. Maybe this time I can say I'm going to get coffee. Shit … wait! That won't work. We have coffee already made. Well, fuck! Think, Cullen. Think. She's moving that beautiful mouth again, and the dirty thoughts cycling through my brain are not helping the pants situation at all.

"Um, Isa-Bella? I have to run out for a short while. I forgot about an errand. I … uh, yeah, gotta go do. I'll … be back soon," I stutter.

Christ, I'm a grown, educated man and this girl has me at my knees with just a look.

"Okay, Professor Cullen. Let me know if I need to do anything." Her angelic face looks back at me, and I realize I would do anything for her. I would give her anything she asked for. I can't deny her. My hands itch to pull her close and reveal all of my internal thoughts to her and beg her to feel the same as I do. My pure thoughts of her are colliding with my naughty thoughts of her and completely fucking with me.

_Anything? There's a thought, my sweet angel – on your knees with my cock hitting the back of your throat while you suck me off, and my hands are intertwined in those gorgeous brown curls, fucking your mouth... Yeah, anything._ Okay, that may be an internal thought I keep to myself. She just doesn't need to hear me talk like that to her.

"No, Bella. I'm good. I'll call you if I think of anything." I gather everything I need to leave my office and make a hasty retreat. Thank God, my classes are done for the day, or I really would be screwed.

As I walk to the elevator, I realize how fucked I am—completely fucked. Never in my life have I felt this strongly about anyone. I want her. I want to consume her. I want to make her mine—at all costs, and I no longer care what the consequences are for us to be together.

That innocent quality she has about her turns me into a savage beast – some caveman that I didn't even know existed. The way she looks up at me, the way she smiles, I never want her to look at anyone like that—only me.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't even realize I've driven myself home.

I guess this is as good a time as any to take care of the raging hard-on I'm still sporting.

The only thing I can think of is the brown-eyed girl, which works for me, and how I want to make her mine.

Yeah, I'm fucked.

My name is Edward Cullen, and today I've realized I've fallen in lust with my assistant.

Yeah, you heard me, lust. There's no way I'm falling in love. Been there, done that, and have the kid to prove it. Don't want to do that again. With Is … I mean, Bella – damn, that's going to take some getting used to – she's perfect. I can lust after her during the day and visit Rosie Palm when I get home.

And I'm certainly visiting Rosie. In fact, this will be the third time today!

Damn! I'm getting hard-ons like a seventeen-year old boy.

As I turn the shower on, my thoughts drift back to Bella. The short skirt she wore today and the way it hugged her ass, and my only coherent thought when I saw her, was I wanted to be that skirt. What intelligent man is jealous of fabric? ME! That's who. Don't even get me started on those heels she had on. I can only imagine how they would feel awesome digging into my ass as I plunge my cock deep inside her.

Pre-come leaking at the tip, I step into the shower with my cock in hand. My pre-come is taking care of any and all lubrication I would need. I slowly pump it, swirling over the head as I move. I imagine Bella in the shower with me on her knees with my cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, taking me all in and swallowing deep.

Shit! This isn't going to take long at all with those visuals!

As soon as my fantasy Bella looks up at me through the lashes of those beautiful brown eyes, I lose it and spurt come all over the shower wall. I watch my seed swirl in the water and go down the drain. I know I'm fucked. I can't overstep the boundaries with her, but she is the only one I seem to envision when getting off.

I send a couple e-mails and check in with Bella. I mean, I did cut out almost two hours early today. I'm surprised Riley Biers, the department head, hasn't called me yet to bitch me out for leaving with the important meeting looming.

I mean, what could I say? Sorry, Riley. I have the fucking hots for my new TA, and I can't stop jacking off to her face hourly? Yeah, that would go over well with him. Fuck my life! Speak of the devil!

"Hello," I answer tentatively.

"Edward?" Riley sounds confused but not livid, so that bodes well for me. Maybe I can talk my way out of the disappearing act. He and I have worked together for years now. Though technically he is the department head, we're pretty good friends.

"Hey. Riley. What's up?" I try sounding casual and relaxed.

"Do you mind telling me why you left in the middle of the afternoon? Today, when we have this funding presentation coming up? Isabella said you shot out of here like your pants were on fire, her words not mine," he chuckles. "I like that girl. She has some fire in her. I bet she keeps your ass in place. Doesn't she?" I want to chuckle along with him, but all I can focus on is how she looks when she really is pissed at something I've done or said.

"Um..." Is all I can muster. Instead, I visualize Bella tying me up and having her wicked way with me as she flogs me. Then she would let me fuck her tits as I come all over her, marking her as mine.

Oh yeah! Rosie was going to love me tonight. Shit!

"Edward? Are you there? Are you listening to me?" Riley asks, making his annoyance clear.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just looking over the notes I have in front of me for the funding meeting," I lie.

"Good ... good. Let me know your thoughts. I have to run to an early dinner function. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early so we can discuss this before they arrive at eleven. Let Isabella know as well. I believe she's already left for the day, though, so call her cell."

Great! Just what I need, her phone number in my phone. I wonder if I sext her later if I could blame it on alcohol. Yeah, I totally could do that. Shit! I've truly become a seventeen-year-old again!

I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Sounds good. Riley? Just text it to me. I gotta get going myself. I'm meeting the guys to watch the game. Their old 'ball and chains' are letting them out for a night, and we're going to make the most of it."

"Edward, I can't believe you talk about your sister that way. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't appreciate that at all."

I chuckle at his response. "I just can't help but feel like the women keep them on a short leash most of the time." I take a deep breath and continue. "Anyway, I'll see you first thing in the morning, and please, remember to send me Bella's number," I remind him before hanging up.

Damn! That was close.

I have to stop thinking about the beautiful brunette who works for me. She'll be the death of me if I'm not careful.

True to his word, Riley sends me Bella's number shortly after we have hung up.

Well, shit! I guess I need to let her know to come in early in the morning.

I sit and stare at the phone and her name and number.

Fuck! All I really want to do is text her dirty, dirty things. Well, so much for stopping the sexy thoughts running through my brain.

E: Bella, this is Edward Cullen. I wanted to let you know to please be at the office early tomorrow.

Naked and on your knees waiting for me in my office…

Shit! I almost type that out as well.

God! I would've been fucked if I did that. Riley would have flipped his shit, and Jasper would've never let me live it down.

B: No problems with me, Professor Cullen. I'll stop and get us coffee on the way in. See you in the morning.

God! She is too good to me. Yes, I know it isn't her job, but I love how she takes care of me.

Part of me wants to get details about her personal life from Jasper, but I know that would open up a whole line of questions I'm not quite sure I'm ready for just yet.

Bella is friends with Alice, who told her about the TA position in the first place. Alice works part-time at the University of Washington, where Bella attends and I am employed. They supposedly met on campus and started out having lunch together. I am told it progressed to shopping trips and eventually turned into Bella spending time at Jasper and Alice's house. I've never ran into her there though. Apparently, when she is there, I'm either out of town or spending time with my son.

After my divorce, my son's mother moved back to Chicago to her parents and took Seth with her. So I fly there every other weekend to see him. Therefore, I have never seen Bella at Jasper and Alice's before, because I swear if had, I don't think I would have hired her. I would've asked her out.

Yeah, my sister would have loved that one.

As I drive into The Elbow Room lot, I see Emmett's car and pull in next to him. I know I'll have to keep my thoughts coherent. Otherwise, I will spill. Jazz and Em are my best friends and have been for years. Jasper, Emmett, and I were roommates in college. They are like brothers to me.

Over the years of hanging out, Jasper and Alice fell in love and got married. So our lives were definitely intertwined – not that I'm complaining. My best friend is now my brother-in-law, and my other best friend never left. They know me better than anyone. I certainly don't need either of them giving me hell about my assistant, my attraction to her, or her age; though Jasper is closer to my age than Alice's.

As I walk in, I see Emmett and Rose sitting at a table and instantly I'm pissed. This is supposed to be just the guys.

What the fuck? Can't they have one single night out?

"Rose, Emmett," I grit out, shooting daggers at his head.

"Uh. Hey, man. I forgot to call and tell you the party would be a little bigger than originally planned," he sheepishly replies. He must realize how pissed I am at the change of plans. I might have wanted to talk about my situation, not tell them specifically who I'm obsessed with mind you, but just talk in general about the situation at very least. Now that's a no-go. I can't talk with the girls here, at all.

"Yeah, I see. Thanks for the heads up. I would have stayed at home."

"Edward, don't be such a dick. Have a drink…or five. Settle down and enjoy yourself. I promise, we won't ruin your night, okay?" Rose says, acting all annoyed with me.

What the hell? They can't leave the house without them? Can't I just hang at the bar with my boys? I didn't realize they are actually as pussy-whipped as I joke.

Just as I'm sitting down, Jasper walks in. Not that I'm not happy to see Jasper, it's who is with him that gets my attention. Yeah, I don't care about my sister, but the brunette beside her is who I can't stop staring at.

"Close your mouth, dumb ass. You might catch a fly or two if you don't," Rose giggles as she walks around and hugs Bella.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in forever; how have you been? How's school? How is it working for Edward?" Rose throws a sour glance at me as she asks. "That must take some balls, huh? I hear he can be quite the hard ass sometimes," Rose continues her unrelenting glare at me.

I shrug. Emmett laughs, and Alice just smiles. They're up to something. I don't know what, but I'm sure it can't be good.

As we're sitting back down, Stefan, one of my students walks in. He spots us and walks up to the table.

"Hey, Bella," he speaks while pulling her up from her seat at the end of the table to give my Bella a hug.

My Bella? What the hell? No way is she mine. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I don't like this at all.

I want to break his arms for putting them around her.

Fuck, how am I going to make it through dinner with him here?

Well, I guess we're going to see because he sits down on the other side of her. Bella smiles – little minx. It's almost as though she knows what she's doing to me, but I have to ignore her. She's my employee, so I can't go there.

I keep chanting it over and over in my head: She's your employee, you can't go there. She's your employee, you can't go there…

As our server comes to get our drink order, I decide to fuck with her just a bit, hoping to get a rise out of Bella. Now I'm officially twelve. Our server is blonde, but still attractive enough for me to play it up.

"Hello, welcome to The Elbow Room. My name is Lauren, and I'll be taking care of you this evening."

Yeah, this is going to be harder than I thought. Why does the sound of her voice make me think of nails on a chalkboard?

"I'll take a Jack and Coke, please. Bella?" I ask. I mean I want her to acknowledge me somewhat, but I also want her to maybe flirt a little with me.

"I'll have a Grey Goose Pomegranate martini, please," Bella practically whispers to Lauren as she bats her eyelashes.

This so isn't working as planned. What the hell is that? Is she flirting with our server? Oh, dear God! I cannot jack off again today. I may have a problem if I don't stop.

I'm a thirty-eight-year-old man, and this much younger girl has me harder than anyone else I've ever known. I feel as though I'm reliving my adolescence, or I'm a pervert.

Who the fuck is talking to me?

I look up to see Rosalie and Alice snickering. So not fucking funny. I don't need anyone giving me shit, so I just ignore those two. We order dinner and watch some football. I was looking forward to it being just the guys, but I am quite impressed that Bella seems to know just as much, if not more, about football than Stefan. What guy doesn't know anything about sports?

Bella seems annoyed because he keeps asking her questions, and she seems to be actually watching the game. I think it is funny. I mean, she can drink, watch football, and curse like a sailor, so basically she's my dream girl.

God, now I sound like a pussy. My man card is going to be revoked.

As the night wraps up, I notice that Alice is pawning Bella off on Stefan. Alice is encouraging him to drive her home. That shit is not going to happen. Not while I am around.

"I can take Bella home. I mean, Stefan, you live near Madison Park, right?" I don't even wait for him to acknowledge me. I just keep talking. "That's on the opposite side of town from where Bella lives. She can ride with me," I tell Alice, while trying not to glare at her. "If you want?" I offer.

My sister just stares at me. I can see by the look in her eyes she knows I am up to something. I blow her off. I know what I am doing, and even if my body wants to do naughty things to Bella, my brain knows I can't.

I want to drive her, drive her home to my home, that is; but alas, I know I can't do that. That would go against every professional grain in my body, though my cock disagrees.

As I look down at Bella, she nods her head to Alice, signaling she seems fine with my suggestion.

I mean, I'm her employer. She should be okay to be alone with me, right? Yeah, rhetorical question, I know. The operative word here is _should_. While I know she should be okay, she probably won't. I'll try to be a gentleman though. I promise.

Walking to my car, we make small talk about the weather, work, and menial things. As I open the door for Bella, she blushes.

"Thanks, Professor. You didn't have to open my door," she says, shyly.

"No worries. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. She would have my ass if I didn't open your door. Besides, I always open it for a beautiful woman," I tell her.

"Then your mother raised you right. It's always such a turn-on when a man treats a woman like a lady."

As I turn to look at her, she sits there blushing profusely, while my mouth gapes open in shock at the words that just came out of her mouth. Noticing me staring, she tries to apologize. I just wave her off. I am excited to know she might be turned on by my actions.

"Where to, Ms. Bella? I know you live in the Queen Anne neighborhood, but I'm not sure where exactly."

"I live off of Elliott Avenue, in the Archstone Elliott Bay apartments," she whispers.

"Wow, those are some upscale apartments. I'm impressed; they're very modern in their decor and amenities."

"Yeah, when I graduated, Charlie wanted to make sure I lived somewhere secure. Those apartments were my first choice." She looks so beautiful as she speaks about where she lives. "What's not to love? You have Pike Place Market, Elliott Bay, and you're so close to downtown. The monorail is within walking distance, and it has a gated parking garage. It's a win/win for me." She shrugs her shoulders and turns toward me to finish off her sentence. "He will help me with the rent, until I am finished with my Masters, employed full-time, and can do it myself. I figured if I worked hard he won't have to help for long, and then I can be in a position to pay him back," she tells me excitedly.

I am instantly jealous. Who is this Charlie? A boyfriend? An ex-lover? Who? I can't come out and ask, that would be somewhat presumptuous on my part since I am her boss. So, I decide to beat around the bush to ask her.

"Charlie?" I hear myself ask. Yeah, obviously my brain forgot to tell my mouth to be discreet.

Smooth Cullen, smooth.

"Sorry, that's my dad. I didn't grow up with him, so I never called him Dad. I only started getting to know him once I began college. Product of a nasty divorce, and my mother never had a nice thing to say about him while I was growing up." I give her a sideways glance to make sure this topic isn't upsetting her as she speaks. "He's a great guy. I think you would get along well. I'll have to introduce you two."

Introduce us?

Get along well?

What does that say about her thoughts of me?

Does she think I am old and decrepit?

Is she comparing me with her dad? Does she see me as dad material too?

Is that what she's saying?

Well, fuck! The hard-on I was sporting with her earlier flirting deflates fast.

I guess that's good because we have arrived in front of her apartment complex, and I don't want to scare her, in a good way of course.

"Good night, Professor. Thank you for bringing me home. I'll see you tomorrow," Bella says as she lets herself into the building, winking at me as she waves.

A wink?

She just fucking winked at me! Is she jerking my chain, giving me a hard time about her dad?

I'll give her something to yank, all right. Just wait.

As the weeks go by, I keep myself in check. It hasn't been easy though. I just try to stay as professional as possible even though I jack off three to four times a day to Bella fantasies. It doesn't help that I am sure my fantasies have nothing on the real thing, but I need to be professional. I am her boss. Though her daily flirting and little sexual innuendos are wearing me down slowly; I am only a man, after all.

***SR***

As she walks into the classroom this morning, I notice her. Even in the midst of my conversation with someone else, I have to look up and smile. I can't stop thinking about her and what I want to do to her. The raw and impure thoughts running through my head about Bella make me want to throw her over my shoulder, lock her in my office, and take her over my desk, multiple times. I feel like some caveman when she's around. All I can envision is plowing myself into her as she screams my name again and again.

Damn! One minute after eight on a Monday, and I'm harder than titanium! To top it all off, I'm due to be in a staff meeting!

Of course, Bella sits down next to me. Breathing in her scent makes it that much harder.

She always smells of vanilla – like a cupcake I want to eat – and, oh yes! I want to eat her, all right. I want to lick, suck, and tongue-fuck that pussy until she is writhing and screaming my name.

Fuck, I'm never going to make it until nine with this hard-on.

As I try to adjust myself discreetly, I notice Bella smiling at me through my peripheral vision.

Damn, does she have any idea what she does to me? I bet she's doing this on purpose. As this thought crosses my mind, the not-so-innocent Bella leans over. "Professor Cullen, are you having a hard time this morning?" she asks me innocently.

"Ummmm, no, Ms. Swan, just trying to get comfortable, that's all, but thank you for asking." I all but groan out in response. Her hair is about an inch from my face, causing my hard problem to become even harder.

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do to help," she whispers as she bats her long dark lashes at me.

Sweet Jesus! Really? I want to tell her, yes, there is something you can do. Get on your knees, right now, and suck me hard until I come down your throat. Then, I want you to lay yourself out, so I can eat that divine pussy until I am hard again and can plow into you.

Yeah, that's what I want to say, but I don't dare.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," is what my mouth actually says. Thank God. With all the blood flowing straight to my cock, I'm surprised I can even string together a coherent sentence. Bella seems unaffected, though. She just goes back to taking notes as if this sexually charged exchange has no effect on her.

As we wrap up the meeting, I know I need some alone time with Rosie. So, off to my personal restroom I go. I make some excuse to Bella about getting some notes ready for class and needing my privacy. It would be completely inappropriate if she were to hear me jacking off, especially knowing I'm imagining her.

As I take my cock into my hand, I use some of the vanilla lotion I purchased that smells almost as good as Bella for lubrication. I bought it the first day I inhaled her scent. Yep, I'm a sick fuck. I can't get enough of her scent. Perhaps that makes me seem like a pussy, but just the thought of her scent on my cock makes me instantly harder.

I grip my shaft with so much pressure, I'm surprised I don't come on the spot. I imagine Bella sitting on my face while I eat her pussy as if there is no tomorrow. Bella's juices would be dripping down my face as I fuck her with my tongue. In my imagination she tastes so fucking good. I just can't get enough of her. The thought of her alone causes me to speed my strokes over my length, twisting over the head. I feel myself getting closer to my release.

My thoughts now return to my fantasy Bella riding me reverse cowgirl. I take her juices and slowly insert my thumb into her puckered hole—yep, that does it for both of us. Bella screams out my name as she is coming all over me, and I come all over my hand and part of the wall, almost screaming Bella's name out loud.

No, not embarrassing at all. I almost black out from my orgasm—to thoughts of her—with my hand. I can only imagine how amazing it'll be, if I ever actually get to fuck her.

As I exit my office for lunch, I see Bella blushing at her desk, trying to avoid me.

Oh fuck, did she hear me?

After lunch, Bella's sitting at her desk, minding her business. I can't help myself so I proceed to bug the shit out of her. She's so damn cute when she gets all fiery.

"Bella, I need Richardson's paper please? And, when you are done with that, I need Reid Lincoln's as well. I need to set up a meeting with them," I tell her as she's answering the phone and trying to type. I can't help but smirk. I know she's getting annoyed with me, and that's what I want.

I love it when she is all riled up. She is a feisty one. It makes me wonder what she is like in the sack.

"Yes, Professor Cullen, I'll bring that right in to you," she says to me, sounding exasperated.

I just chuckle. I know when I get under her skin, and she is a hellcat. I like her all hot and bothered, flushed with anger at me. It makes me all hot for her, and I'm no longer thinking straight.

As I watch my girl, yes, my girl, rush around the office to get what I need, I sit back with my feet up on my desk. Yeah, I have shit to do, but this vision is so much better, and it just pisses her off even more. So, I think I will just add fuel to the fire and get under her skin a little more, especially when I see Stefan at her desk talking to her.

"Bella, I may need you stay late this evening so we can work on the presentation for the funding, okay? You don't have plans or anything important, do you?" I ask, knowing that Stefan has just asked her to get something to eat after their last class this afternoon. I notice his face fall in defeat. I know he wants her. Hell, I want her. Being the boss, I pull my weight and manipulate the situation as I see fit. Bella doesn't seem to look disappointed at all, which only makes my pants twitch.

"No, Professor Cullen. I don't have anything important scheduled, nothing that can't be rescheduled, if need be." I see her shrug to Stefan as she points to me and mouths, "Sorry, he's my boss."

Damn straight, fucker! I'm the boss. Now, scoot on, so I can admire my assistant some more.

The presentation is perfect. I know we are going to nail it before the board, but I know that Bella is here to learn as well. She isn't going to be my assistant forever. This counts as credit for her toward her degree. I justify the reason for keeping her in my mind, but really I want more.

My mistress. My lover. My fuck partner. Those are all good titles in my book. Shit, if I don't stop thinking about her like this, I'm going to have to wear a jockstrap or a cock-cage, just to keep myself under control.

It is nearing seven when we finally start winding down for the day. I'm ready to go home, relax and throw back a couple of beers before bed.

"Night, Professor Cullen. See you in the morning," Bella says, failing to hide her exhaustion as she heads to her car.

"Goodnight, Bella. Thank you for all of your hard work." I admire her shapely ass as she walks across the parking lot.

Damn, I can't get enough of her. Even if she is closer to Seth's age than my own, I want her all for myself.

I can't stop thinking about her the whole way home. She is funny, smart, beautiful, witty, and snarky. She can hold her own in any conversation. She doesn't act like any twenty-five-year-old I have ever met before.

This is what scares me the most. I want her so bad, but I know she can do better than me. She doesn't need a divorced bachelor with a college-aged son. Besides what can I offer? She would probably laugh in my face if I were even to suggest the idea to her.

I keep up my body and work out; I look good for my age. I think? Sure, I have a few greying hairs, but it gives me a distinguished look. Right? Though, Bella probably wants someone her own age.

Why am I even entertaining these thoughts to begin with? I'm not going to act on anything. She is my TA and a damn good one. I don't want to jeopardize that relationship. So, I need to keep my dick in my pants and keep my relationship a working one.

Even if it kills me.

And it most likely is going to kill me!

I keep having all these visions.

Her riding my face…

Me taking her over the conference room table…

Us up against the shower wall…

Us in my bed…

In every room of my house.

What am I supposed to do with that?

Well, for starters, I am going home to jack off, yet again. I swear my hand is going to either be really soft from all of the lotion or calloused from all of the use.

***SR***

The next morning, it feels as though something has shifted in the air. Something has changed in the atmosphere. I can't be certain, but Bella seems a little quieter than normal. Usually, she greets me right when she walks in the door. Today she nods and gives me a slight smile.

Fuck, I've overstepped my boundaries, and I've offended her. My father is going to kill me. I finally get a kick-ass assistant, and I can barely keep my dick in my pants when she's around. For fuck's sake, I'm sure she has said something to Riley. Well, I might as well get this over with, since I certainly can't afford to become the department creeper.

"Ms. Swan, may I please see you for a moment in my office?" I see her nod her assent as she looks up at me. She looks nervous, and that makes my heart sink.

"Yes, Professor Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to say, I think you're doing an excellent job. I appreciate all of your hard work last night and staying late. I hope I didn't keep you from plans with Stefan. Anyway, please feel free to leave a little early today," I tell her quietly.

"Professor Cullen. Edward, if I may, you didn't keep me from anything. I wanted to do what I did last night. Please don't worry about it. I enjoyed staying late and working with you. You've taught me so much. Please, don't feel guilty."

All I can do is stare at her. She has never called me Edward in the office. Ever. Maybe I read the whole situation wrong. She isn't upset that she didn't get to go out with Stefan? She just admitted to me she enjoyed being here with me. My cock suddenly springs to life. He wants to see her—wants to feel her hands, mouth, pussy, ass, anything she'd give him. In my lust-filled haze, I realize Bella is looking at me awaiting answer

"Edward?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Bella. I apologize," I murmur. "Ummm, I'm so glad you're enjoying your work. Maybe, you could help me on some other projects I have as well."

At that moment, it feels as if my cock is going to unzip my pants for me. I can't believe my own ears as I fumble over my words.

I feel like an idiot. I am a well-educated, well-spoken man and this girl before me turns me into a pile of goo. I am turning into such a pussy, and for once, I don't seem to care.

As I realize, yet again, I am daydreaming, wandering off into my own thoughts. Bella watches me with a smile.

God, I want her.

"Well, Bella, how about we get started on the funding presentation, and let's throw around some ideas."

"Sounds like a plan. Let me grab my notebook," she says with a smile.

And that is how we spend the rest of the day: in my office, side by side, going through notes and pictures, tossing around ideas. I don't even realize how late it is until I actually look outside and see that it's dark.

"Bella, I had no idea it was so late; you should be getting out of here. Damn, why didn't you tell me?" I ask, hoping she's not upset with me for hoarding her to myself all day.

"Edward, please, if I wanted to leave, I would have said something a long time ago. I had no plans for the evening, so no worries on my part, okay?" She really does look all right with the idea of being here with me. Her face is relaxed and happy. Her mouth splits into a large smile, including her eyes.

I want to kiss her.

"All right, if you say so, but if you don't think it is too forward, can I take you to dinner? Since you don't have plans, I mean, if that is okay? I don't want to be offensive. I just kept you out late, and I feel really bad now. Shit, Bella, I'm sorry that was wrong on so many levels. Please forgive me."

"Edward, take a breath. I'm not offended, and yes, I would love to go to dinner with you. Okay?" Her smile still resides on her face, so I assume she is genuine in her acceptance.

"Really?" Yeah, I've officially turned into a pussy. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me, and Bella just giggles at me as we walk to my car.

***SR***

Dinner is amazing. I know it can't be a date. Though in my mind, I want to take her home and give her a goodnight kiss or fuck, whatever she'd allow. I can't lie and tell myself I'm not disappointed when I drop her off, and she waves goodbye, saying she'll see me in the morning.

Another lonely night with Rosie; I swear she is fast becoming my best friend.

This is crazy. I am a grown man, and I can fuck whenever I want and whomever I want. Well, not exactly. The one I want I can't have.

I lie down in bed and reach for my lotion. Cock in hand, I'm ready, imagining Bella's mouth in place of my hand. The thought alone causes a groan to escape. I imagine her hot mouth taking my cock deep until it hits the back of her throat. Tongue swirling around my head while saliva is dripping down her chin. I am so turned on, my hands thread through her hair as I fuck her mouth hard and deep. She is a good girl. She takes all of me with no complaints. Moaning and humming around my hard shaft, I feel the tightening in my balls as Bella tugs them, and I know what is coming … me. I roar her name as I imagine coming down her throat, and she swallows around me.

All I see are white lights and stars floating. I don't remember the last time I came that hard. Fuck if it is only with my hand. I can only imagine if I ever got that sweet pussy or that mouth anywhere near my cock.

It's the best damn sleep I've had in a while. I dream of Bella, and I know when I wake up, I can't be without her. I don't know what I'm going to do, or how it will work out, but no woman has ever made me feel the way she does.

***SR***

As I walk into the office this morning, I put my plan into motion.

If she is interested in me and wants me as much as I want her, well then I am going to have to make a subtle move.

"Bella," I whisper under my breath. "Bella," I repeat. When I look up, I see she is engrossed in her work and not paying me any mind.

Though a few minutes later I hear her, "Professor Cullen, do you need me? I thought I heard you say my name," she says sweetly.

"No, I didn't say anything. But I promise you when I say your name, you will hear me," I tell her, and fuck me seven ways to Sunday she blushes, averting her eyes, acting so shy and innocent. I almost die on the spot, Ms. Swan likes my flirting innuendoes; this is exactly what I was hoping for.

The rest of the day she won't look me in the eyes. I look up and catch her watching me as she blushes again. I've never seen her do that, ever. I also notice that Stefan has not been dropping by her desk as much as he used to. Maybe she told him she wasn't interested. Can I be so lucky?

As the week progresses, I stick to my plan: I flirt, I watch her, and I jack off to thoughts of her daily. Sometimes I know I'm loud, and I'm sure she hears me. She blushes when she catches me looking at her, and other times she flirts shamelessly.

Friday I'm going through the final details for our presentation on Monday. We've worked late every night getting the department funding project ironed out to perfection; this is a huge deal for us, and if we land this, it will mean a big boost in funding for the English department at the university.

"FUCK!" I yell as I realize I've just deleted the file I am trying to open, by accident.

"Motherfuckingsonofabitchcock sucker," I mutter, trying to figure out what in the fuck I just did to delete what I needed. I know I don't have time to recreate this whole presentation for Monday. I am so fucked. As I am sitting at my desk running my hands through my hair trying to decide what I should do first, Bella walks in my office.

"Professor, what's happened? What's wrong? What is all the screaming and yelling about?" she asks, quite disturbed by my outburst.

"I fucked up, Bella. I fucked up big time. I deleted a file on the department presentation, and I don't know what I did. It's gone. All of that hard work, and I just fucked it up," I tell her. "I'm so pissed right now, I can't fucking believe I've done this, and now I'm going to have to work all weekend to fix it."

"Oh, Professor, I'm so sorry," she says as she walks around my desk and hugs me—hugs me. As soon as she puts her arms around me, I know it is over. I can't resist her anymore. I pull her close to me and look down at her. I know I have to kiss her, and consequences be damned. As I bend my head down, my lips barely brush hers, testing the waters.

"Bella, tell me to stop because I have no self-control when it comes to you, especially not being this close to you," I whisper to her.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

That is all it takes. I crash my lips to hers, seeking the entrance of her mouth as my hands move lower to cup her ass as we kiss. I have to have her, claim her as mine, and as much as I don't just want to fuck her in my office or on my desk for our first time, at the moment, I can't find it in myself to stop.

"Bella, I need you. I have to have you; please let me have you," I whisper huskily as I kiss her neck.

"I'm yours, Edward. I've always wanted to be yours. Just take me please, take me here and now. I can't wait anymore." The desperation and want match my own.

Mine, she is mine.

I walk to my office door and slowly lock it. Everyone has gone home, but I still don't want an accidental interruption. I return to Bella, my eyes holding her gaze the entire time; I can't take my eyes off her. She is so fucking sexy. I have dreamed about this exact moment for so many months, and I can't believe it is about to happen.

As I sensually approach her lips, she moans, and I swear I almost lose my load right then. Ever so slowly, she opens my shirt and kisses down my chest. I'm in a complete haze until I realize she is unbuckling my pants, tugging the zipper down. Slowly she sinks to her knees and takes my hard throbbing shaft into her hot mouth.

"Fuck," is all I can manage in a strangled groan. Her mouth feels better than anything I could have ever imagined. As she takes me deeper in her mouth, she takes my hand and guides it to her head.

Oh, fuck yes! She wants me to fuck her mouth … with pleasure.

As I continue to thrust my cock deeper into her throat, Bella gags slightly, followed by the sexiest fucking thing ever: a fucking moan. I'm so close, and I know I want to come inside her, but the sensations are too overwhelming, I don't stand a chance.

"Bella, baby, I ah … m, O… oh Bell … aaa," I rasp as I come in thick spurts down her throat.

God, this girl is good; she takes all of it, and doesn't waste a drop.

As she slowly stands, she has the sexiest smile ever on her face. I know she is proud of herself. Hell, it took all of three minutes for me to come down her throat.

"That was one helluva blow job," I say appraisingly.

"Well, I wanted the reality to be better than your fantasies of me," she says as she smirks.

Yeah, busted. I knew then she has heard me scream out her name during my private time sessions.

I feel myself flush with embarrassment.

"Edward, please don't be embarrassed, I'm flattered you want me as much as I want you." She pats my chest as she speaks. My heart speeds up at her touch.

"Well good, because there are so many things I want to do to you." I tell her as I slowly kiss her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. I take in the view of her breasts, dying slowly as I see the valley of her breasts. I bury my face in them and swirl my tongue around, teasing her. It thrills me that I can make her squirm with pleasure. As my hands start to undo her skirt, I keep waiting for her to stop me or tell me to slow down. She does none of that. I hear her quiet moans letting me know she is enjoying what I'm am doing.

As her skirt falls to the floor, I look her in the eyes and whisper, "Bella, I'm going to taste that pussy of yours now. I want to see if it is as delicious as I imagined." Her eyes dilate and widen with lust.

"Professor..." Is her breathless reply. It seems to mean so much more than my name alone; I hope that it does.

The way she moans my title in that throaty voice has my cock already back at attention. He will have to wait though, because I want to savor the taste of my Bella's sweet pussy.

I lay her across my desk, and I swipe my tongue over her slit. I'm not disappointed with her heady taste. She is divine, and I think I could live the rest of my life between her legs eating her pussy.

I continue to tongue-fuck her while gathering the moisture between her legs on my fingers. I slowly slide my tongue up to her clit to suck on it while I move a finger in her and then ease a second one in. I enjoy the feel of moving inside her as I continue to suck on her clit. When I feel her melt into me, I slide a finger into her back hole. She tenses only for a moment as I'm now knuckle-deep in both holes, finger fucking her. Bella is thrashing around as her orgasm is fast approaching. I can feel her clamping down on my fingers, her warm wetness flowing over my hand as she screams my name.

"Edward! Oh, God, Ed-ward!" she cries as she rides out her orgasm.

While Bella is coming down from her high, I line myself up with her perfect pussy and impale her with one hard thrust that almost makes her come again. I have never been so grateful for having a sturdy desk as I am right now.

"God, Bella … so hot … so wet … so tight. You feel fucking amazing, oh God." I can barely get the words out as I thrust deeply into her.

God she feels fucking amazing, just so fucking fantastic, I am going to lose my mind.

"Harder, Edward, harder. God, please, harder..." she pleads.

"Harder? You want harder, I'll give you harder," I grit out.

"Oh God, Ed-ward, I-m, I ohhhhhhhh Ed-ward," she cries as I feel her milk my cock like a silky vise, which makes my orgasm hit me like a freight train: hard and fast, but so welcomed.

"Belllaaa, so good, Belllaaa," I whisper as I slump over, blissed out, from pure exhaustion. "Oh God, Bella. I feel—I cannot even describe how amazing that was."

"Edward, I feel the same way," she says to me tenderly as she palms my face with her hand, reaching up pull me into a kiss.

"Woman, you're sure to be the death of me yet. That was astonishing. I need more of you, though I have no idea what we're going to do. The Professor/TA relationship is frowned upon." I feel like a tool as I tell her this while we are half naked, after the most amazing sex of my life.

"Edward." She is looking at me with the biggest smile. "Edward, let me tell you a little secret. I hope you won't be angry. How do you think I got the job? I saw your picture on Alice's desk all through college and always commented on how handsome you were. I thought you were happily married with a child, so I never talked to Alice in depth about you. All I knew was that you were her older brother."

I give a slight nod to indicate she should keep talking. "I always felt my heart would break knowing I couldn't have you the way I wanted. I didn't know you'd been divorced for years. I never asked Alice anything personal about you. She spoke about you often and never mentioned a wife, but I thought maybe she didn't like her, so when this position came open, I leapt at the chance." She pauses.

"I mentioned in passing how attractive I thought you were, and of course, your sister thought I would be perfect for you, as did Esme. So, I hate for you to think you seduced me, but I've been working on you for months." My mouth falls open in shock. "You've exceeded every dream I could've had, and knowing that you felt about me the way I felt about you, well," she looks down, blushing like a virgin bride or something, "that was just the icing on my cake."

"Bella, I couldn't be happier with their meddling, and now I don't feel so guilty. I wish I'd known sooner, though. We could've been doing this," I lean down to kiss her, "the whole time."

My name is Edward Cullen, and today I realized I am in love with my assistant.


End file.
